


The Definition of Narcissism

by wednesdays__child



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdays__child/pseuds/wednesdays__child
Summary: Aaron and Spencer deal with the aftermath of the disastrous custodial interview with Chester Hardwick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> Susspencer wanted smut. This is what I wrote. 
> 
> Unbetaed - sorry. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Spoilers for Damaged. Season 3 Episode 14.

************

Spencer sighed as he walked through the doors, sure that he was not going to like what he found. Sure enough, Aaron Hotchner sat at a booth in the far corner of the bar, apparently determined to drink himself stupid. 

Slowly, he approached the booth, hoping that he had caught Hotch before it was too late. 

"Hotch?" He asked as he stood before the man who was blatantly ignoring him.

Hotch grunted softly, taking another long pull from his glass, nearly draining the whiskey held therein.

He sighed, wondering what his next move would be until there was small nod of the head from his supervisor, which he took as permission to sit. Sliding into the seat, he settled next to his boss.

Hotch pushed over a second glass, pouring some into his own glass before spilling some into the glass before Spencer. The younger man lifted and tilted the glass to his lips, tasting the sweet, smokey liquid, let it slip down his throat and settle in his belly, warm and rich.

They drank in silence, Spencer matching Hotch swallow for swallow. When Aaron reached for the bottle again, Spencer stayed his hand. 

"You've had enough," he whispered.

"Oh, now you're an expert on when I've had enough?" Aaron's words were sharp and harsh but not slurred.

"Yeah," he replied, his expression hard and unyielding despite the 'Hotchner stare' being leveled at him. "It's time to go to bed."

"Offering to take me to bed, Dr. Reid?" Hotch said in what he probably thought was a seductive manner. Spencer shook his head.

"Come on."

They made their way to the elevator and then to their rooms. When Spencer directed Aaron to his and then moved away to his own, he was stopped by a firm hand on his elbow. 

He turned and looked into intense deep brown eyes. "What Aaron?" He asked quietly.

"Aren't you going to make sure I'm alright?"

"Are you not alright?" He asked.

"No," Hotch replied. "I don't think I am."

Spencer sighed as he followed the older man into his hotel room. Once inside, he froze by the door, shocked as his boss spun around and pinned him to the wall with just his stare.

"Hotch?" He asked, quietly, suddenly frightened.

"Do you think I'm a bully?"

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Do you think I'm a bully?" Hotch repeated.

"No," he replied, confused by the question. 

"Do you think I'm misogynistic?"

"No! Hotch, where is this coming from? Did someone say these things about you?"

"But I'm a hardass. A drill Sargent, right? You'd say that, right?"

"Who called you a bully and misogynistic?"

"JJ" he admitted. "Emily. Morgan. They think I'm an awful person. Maybe they're right."

"Hotch. You are a tough, disciplined man. It's one of the things that make you a good boss and a great Unit Chief. I've known plenty of bullies, and believe me, you are no bully, Aaron Hotchner." He studied the man for a moment. "Is this about Chester Hardwick?"

"You called me a narcissist."

"No," Spencer clarified. "We had debated the definition of a narcissist before Georgia. I never even thought that you were. You never put yourself above the team. Not even me. Not even when it looks like we might die."

"You saved us today," Aaron whispered. "Your brain is a better weapon than my fists will ever be."

Spencer felt his pulse race, his breath coming quick as he watched with wary eyes as Aaron stepped closer.

"Your hands are something I'd never be afraid of," he whispered, his voice low and rough with arousal. 

"Never?" Aaron nearly growled as he stepped closer, slowly raising his fingers before tangling them in the soft curly locks. He tensed and released his fingers, pulling lightly, never releasing the hair fully, pulling the younger man in close. "Say no and I stop."

"No," Spencer whispered. Aaron looked disappointed and started to step back. "Wait. I just have to know something first," he clarified as he reached up to stop the older man from completely moving away. "What did you mean when you said what you want you're not going to get?"

Aaron was silent for a long time, staring deep into Spencer's hazel eyes, debating what was the truth, what to say. Finally, he whispered, "Loved."

Spencer cocked his head to the side, confused.

"I want to feel loved," he said, his voice soft and small. "I want to feel needed. I want to be the focus of someone. I want..."

Spencer waited. Waited for more that wasn't going to come. He reached out then, gripping Hotch tightly around the waist, pulling him in quickly, sealing their lips together. It was rough and harsh and Spencer gasped when he felt the skin give way and he tasted copper in his mouth. Aaron just groaned and pulled him in closer, tongue slipping past the split lip to taste even more of Spencer. He eagerly met him, tangling together their tongues, lips and breath.

He pulled back to breathe, but Aaron dove right back in, licking, biting, tasting the flesh of his jaw, his ear, his neck. Spencer gasped at the sensations, lost in the pain of the fingers in his hair and the pure pleasure of warm lips teasing his delicate skin. He brought his hands up, desperate to feel the warm flesh hidden beneath the layer of fabric under his hands. He liberated buttons from their holes and sighed as he dipped his fingers beneath the baby soft undershirt, encountering the warmest, most tempting skin covering Aaron's abdomen and chest.

The older man gasped, pulling away slightly when Spencer roughly pinched his nipples. His eyes were blown wide, nearly black with lust as he took in the smirk on Spencer's face. 

"Naughty boy," he growled, answering Spencer's smirk with one of his own.

"What are you going to do about it?" The younger man countered.

The look went from a smirk to downright predatory as Aaron gripped the hair in his hands even tighter before pushing down, forcing Spencer to his knees.

"Naughty boys have to be taught a lesson," he purred.

Spencer gasped as he was face to face with Aaron Hotchner's crotch. He'd dreamed of this moment, usually they were in his office for this, but the hotel room would do for now. He leaned forward just enough that he could rub with face in the material, feeling the press of the hardness beneath, a hardness that he created. He felt powerful in that moment. He wanted more of that power.

Looking up through his lashes and fringe of his hair, Spencer slowly snaked out his tongue to lick a long stripe up the front of the trousers. He barely held back the smirk as Aaron groaned obscenely. He did it again just to revel in that sound one more time.

"Reid," Hotch warned, his voice tight and slightly panicked as he pulled the younger man's head in closer. Spencer allowed it for a moment before pulling away. When a small whine escaped Aaron's throat, Spencer shushed him softly. 

"Not going anywhere, Aaron," he crooned. "I promise you. I'm not going anywhere."

He quickly unbuckled the belt, released the button and lowered the zip, suddenly desperate to get at the prize hidden within. Releasing the hard, and wow, large cock, he looked up for confirmation, needing the reassurance that this was wanted.

"Please," Hotch begged, high and needy, as if knew exactly what Spencer was asking in that moment.

He leaned forward then, repeating the motion for moments earlier, licking from root to tip, tongue flat and mouth open.

"Fuck," the older man moaned, his fingers convulsing tightly in his hair. Spencer repeated the motion over and over, wanting to drive this man crazy with desire. "Reid," Aaron groaned as he tried to thrust forward, needing, wanting more of the mouth that was teasing him to the edge of his sanity. 

"Spencer," the younger man prompted as he pulled back.

"Spencer," Aaron repeated. As a reward, Spencer moved in again and wrapped his lips around the head of Aaron's cock. He was dripping by now, the pearl of liquid there hot and potent. The taste of it burst in his mouth and Spencer groaned at the intensity of it. The vibrations shot a jolt of pure pleasure throughout the body above him and Aaron thrust slightly forward, pressing more into that delicious mouth. They played this game, testing, teasing, taking, seeing who would break first.

It was Spencer who needed it the most in the end. He brought his hands down from where they had been exploring the very tempting chest of Aaron Hotchner to wrap around his thighs before gripping his ass hard. He pulled Aaron in, taking the cock in his mouth as far as he could before slipping away. He did it again. And again before Aaron got the hint. He pulled the hair in his grasp and thrust forward. He did it again. And again. And again.

Spencer groaned, knowing that he had done this. He had brought his boss to the very edge of desire and Aaron was taking his pleasure in Spencer's body. Quickly, Spencer reached one hand down to release himself from his own pants, gripping his dick and stoking himself in perfect rhythm with the man currently fucking his mouth.

Aaron was lost in his pleasure. Words of encouragement and praise flowed from his lips. Telling Spencer how beautiful he was, how perfect and amazing he was. His brain, his words, his mouth. Aaron whispered about how he loved them all. He sped up as his desire built and Spencer met him all the way.

"Spencer," he whined, his voice sounded high and tight in warning as he neared his end. Spencer pulled him in closer with the hand still on his ass, letting him know it was okay.

Aaron let go, a scream filling the air as he released in the warm, wet cavern of Spencer's wicked mouth. Spencer worked hard to swallow it all but it was too much and some spilled out past his lips, dribbling onto his chin. He pulled hard on the flesh in his hand, until finally he came, shuddering, all over the floor.

He tried to straighten himself up when he felt himself being lifting up off the floor and into Aaron's strong arms. He was pressed into the wall by the door as the hot, desperate tongue sought out his mouth before licking up the last remnants of come on his lips and chin. Aaron reached down, looking to repay the favor. When he felt the wetness there, he pulled back.

"Sorry, Agent Hotchner," Spencer teased. "You were just a little too tempting and I couldn't wait."

Aaron dropped his forehead against Spencer's own. "Guess I'll have to wait for round two then."

"You want a round two?" Spencer asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

Deep brown eyes stared into his own in the low light of the room.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Getting what you want this time?" Spencer asked.

"Taking."

Aaron smiled. The anger from earlier that day was gone. The despair. The confusion. It was replaced with longing and desire.

Spencer smiled. 

"Then take me."

Aaron happily obliged.

**END**


End file.
